Chapter 2 The fall of Pylar 3
by Danroe
Summary: Blake, Kira, Hunter and Alyssa have been sent to Pylar 3 to secure the farmworld of Pylar three, but they encounter more of the dark rangers...


I dont own Power Rangers blah blah blah...No copywrite enfringment...yadda yadda.

Chapter 2 The Fall of Pylar 3 By Danroe79

This is the prequal leading up to the New Ranger series.

Fire and death lay around them as Hunter and Blake the Crimson and Navy thunder Rangers took refuge behind an old farm house on the world of Pylar 3, Pylar 3 was once one of the main farming worlds that supplied the Galactic Republic with most of its trade. Now the cities where on fire and most of its people enslaved by Kairon's forces. They where both tired and starved, they had been fighting for nearlly three days straight, they finally had to retreat as they had been over powered, beside them lay the white Wild force ranger, she had been badly injured, her hair was drenced in blood and she had lost part of her left index finger, Hunter reached down and felt for her pulse it was weak but steady

"We have to find a way to get out of here" Hunter whispered as he looked at his brother.

Blake nodded, he got up and peered over the top of the building they had taken refuge behind, Karions death droids where everywhere, and somehow they just kept comming "We have to find Kira first" Blake responded, When they had arrived on Pylar 3 they had been a team of four rangers, but in the last 12 hours Kira who had been fighting a group had gone missing.

Hunter nodded, Kira was a savage fighter but against these odds...It was unlikely that she would make it out alive. "How the hell do we get out of here?" Hunter whispered as below him Alyssa regained conciousness

"Hey" He smiled taking her hand, in the past few months Aly and Hunter had become close. Her left eye was blood red and her face was swollen from where she had taken an impact helmet on from a blaster

"Hey" She said weakly as she tried to sit up, Hunter helping her

"Where are we?" She asked, Hunter kneeled down and supported her weight so she could lean against him

"We are still on Pylar 3, We dont know where Kira is and we are surrounded, but so far they havent found us" Hunter said to her, Alyssa nodded as Blake continued to scan the immideate area

"There is no way we are going to be able to leave, there are just to many of them for us to handle" He informed them

Hunter shook his head, there had to be a way to get off the planet, but how and where would they go? The great Ranger Temple on earth had fallen, Rangers accross the galaxy where being exterminated one by one...This was the end.

"We need to get to Caladora" Alyssa said as she closedk his head, there had to be a way to get off the planet, but how and where would they go? The great Ranger Temple on earth had fallen, Rangers accross the galaxy where being exterminated one by one...This was the end.

"We need to get to Caladora" Alyssa said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Hunter could tell that it was an effort for her to talk

"Whats on Caladora?" Blake asked from behind her.

Alyssa closed her eyes, she allowed her connection with the morphing grid and her tiger spirit to reach out accross the galaxy, she had to push away the pain and suffering of those around her

"Hope"

Kira moved from building top to building top, stealthy but quickly. She had taken on the dark ranger Lady Dagger, a former Yellow ranger who had turned to evil, one of the council members who used to be known as Trini Kwan. She held her right arm as pain surged through her shoulder from where she had taken a hit from her dagger. She stopped looking down into the street below, bodies littered the streets below. Kira launched herself from another rooftop to land on a ledge below, but stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with Lady Dagger

"Going somewhere?" Lady Dagger asked sweetly, her once proud yellow ranger uniform now red and orange with black highlights, she raised her right closed fist and backhanded her sending Kira sliding along the roof top , dust and debris flying up around her.

Kira got up and stood there unmoving, the fear coursing through her veins, where was connor and ethan when you needed them?  
>"Please dont do this!" Kira whispered as Lady dagger tilted her helmeted head and shook it. Red snake like energy slithering around her forearms and then into her hands forming her Daggers which where stained with Red Blood.<p>

She begun to walk towards Kira, slowly and seductivly "You Rangers have made this way to easy, honestly, where is the challange, where is the rush?" She chuckled as she stopped and looked down at her daggers "I want to enjoy this" She hissed

Kira begun to step back away from her, this wasnt good, in her weakened state she was in no shape to fight, She continued to step back until she stopped nearlly loosing her footing at the ledge, She knew she had to fight for her own life "You will find that I am more then a match for you" Kira hissed back as she took a deep breath and released the terra scream towards Lady Dagger, the yellow rings of sonic energy slammed into her, but dissapated around her

Dagger shook her head "Tut tut tut...did you really think that your puny little powers would have any effect on me?" Dagger cackeled. Kira smiled

"No but it gave me enough time" She touched her Dino morpher "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" she yelled into the darkness, yellow energy swirled around her body like wild bees protecting their hive, and like hundreds of times before she become the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, she concentrated forming her terra daggers in her hands, energy surged around her "SUPER DINO MODE!" she cried as the armour grew and spikes extended from it.

Lady dagger shook her head and continued to walk towards Kira "Yes power up and then hit me with your best attack, I crave the challange" She laughed.

Kira's eyes narrowed, there had to be a way to defeat her, she was once a ranger, once a trusted council member and now she had become this twisted evil creature. Kira took a deep breath, she didnt have to defeat her, she only had to weaken her enough to get away. She launched her self towards Dagger and came down hard, slicing down towards her, but dagger was fast, so fast that she deflected the blow away , but at the same time, she round house kicked Kira in the chest and sent her flying sideways into a wall.

Kira screamed as the pain that surged through her seemed to resonate like waves of laser fire

"Is that the best you can do?" Lady Dagger asked as she made her way towards her "Do you not remember Trini's combat classes?" She whispered, Alarm bells went off in Kira's head...why was she refering to herself in the third person?

"Who are you?" Kira asked, Lady Daggers helmet split straight through the center and slid back to reveal her true face and form, her hair was a mess of tangles, dark rings circled her eyes and black viens ran the lengths of her cheeks "Where is your sense of honour?" Kira asked, Dagger seemed to stop for an instant, her eyes flashed between red and her normal colour "The Trini Kwan I knew wouldnt do this, she believed in honour and loyalty, in the replublic and fundimental principles of the Ranger code" She took a step back away from Kira, shaking her head, Kira knew that inside of her was a battle between good and evil.

Her eyes continued to flash between her personalities when black energy surged around her and exploded out from all sides. "No you will not sway me from my lord and masters!" She screamed as she spun the daggers in her hands and slammed them down towards her, Kira rolled away just in time as the daggers slammed into the concrete sending shards of it flying into the air around her, Kira moved quickly round house punching her in the side of the head knocking Dagger off her feat. Now was the time to get away... as she jumped down into the street and dissapeared in the smoke and haze.

Lady Dagger got back to her feet and looked down into the street, The yellow dino thunder ranger would only escape for so long. But she would not escape her again and the next time they met, she would ensure that her presence was erased from the Universe forever.

Blake lead the way through the now empty streets of Pimraima city, fires and smoke filled the streets, bodies lay in all directions around them as they approached the city limits that led to Drackma forest.

"We should really wait for Kira!" Hunter said as he carried Alyssa

Blake knew that they had to get off the planet as he lead them towards the spaceport, hopefully there would be a ship still left standing for them to get away in. "Kira is tough, she can handle herself" Blake responded as they rounded a large brick wall to come face to face with a battle droid, "Halt and prepare for extermination" It announced as it raised its twin blasters, they whined with energy as they powered up "Not today ugly butt" Black whispered as he touched his morpher "THUNDERSTORM RANGER FORM!" he annoucned as lighting surged around him and he became the blue navy thunder ranger, he removed the staff from his back "THUNDERSTAFF!" the staff extended into a longer version, Blake spun the staff above his head and then sliced directly through the centre of the droid. It sparked and exploded before him.

Hunter shook his head, if they didnt know they where there before they certainly did now "We need to get to the hanger!" He whispered, Blake nodded back to him, the smoke would certainly hide their advance, but what would they do when they got there?

Blake moved forward still morphed with his weapon infront of him protecting his brother and Alyssa, they rounded the corner and found a side entrance into the hanger bay.  
>"I will go in first and then signal if its ok" Blake said to Hunter who nodded back silently, He moved in first and stopped dead in his tracks<p>

Hunter waited patiently outside the hanger for his younger brother, but there was nothing, something was wrong he would have signelled by now. "Blake?" He whispered, but there was still no response. He looked down at Alyssa and placed her gently behind three crates "Ill be back" He whispered to her as he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. He touched his morpher "Thunderstorm ranger form" he whispered into it as lightning struck him from all sides and he became the crimson thunder ranger.

Blake couldnt move as he came face to face with Lord triton who reached out took hold of him by the arm lifting him off his feet and into the air above him "Hmmmm interesting..." Triton snickered "Let go of me!" The navy thunder ranger struggled, Triton watched him struggle, like a cat watched its prey gasp for their last breath. "You really are a weakling...arent you?" Triton asked as he swung the ranger to his left and then threw him across the hanger and into the far wall.

Triton regarded him with curiosity, Power Rangers where supposed to be the best of the best, the toughest in the galaxy, the protectors of the week, but how could they protect the weak when they where weak themselves? He raised his double sided trident into the air and aimed at the Blue rangers chest. "I wonder if you bleed Blue?" Triton asked as he raised his triton, but before he could slam it into Blakes chest a yellow flash shot past him slamming into his chest and send him sliding backwards, but he didnt fall, his boots slid along the dusty floor until he came to a stop.  
>"Interesting" Triton said cooly, he had not heard the yellow Dinothunder Ranger enter the building<p>

Blake looked up to see Kira standing there morphed, but her uniform was torn and blood trickled from her arms and legs where she had been cut

"Kira!" He exclaimed as she looked down at him and nodded, He got back to his feet and stood by her side

"Two rangers for the price of one" Triton shrugged as if not even bothered that he was out numbered

"Make that three" Another voice said from behind him, Blake smiled as he saw his brother already morphed and standing behind Triton ready for battle.

"Not even a challange" Triton remarked coldy

"Well show you that we are stronger then you think we are" Hunter said from behind him as he rushed him, but before he had a chance to strike, Triton moved to the side and held out his left arm, Hunter was coat hangered and went backflipping into the floor, Triton then round house kicked him sending him spinning towards Kira and Blake, Hunter slammed into them causing them all to tumble to the floor.

"Enough!" A voice came from behind them, Triton turned to see the white wildforce ranger standing behind him.

"One more ranger will make no difference, You will be exterminated one by one you will all fall" Triton said dangerously low

Alyssa's ranger uniform glowed with bright light as she rose into the air

"What are you doing?" Triton asked as he begun to back away from her

Alyssa's helmet glowed and then vanished leaving her head exposed. "William Cranston..." Alyssa'S voice echoed throughout the hangerbay

Triton stood back and looked at her with curiosity, how did this child know his name?  
>"That name and the weakling who was associated with are dead" He responded quietly<p>

Alyssa shook her head and smiled sweatly at him, she knew that deep inside the man who was once a ranger that held up honor and compassion exsisted, this new personality had taken control of him fully

"No he is not dead and this creature that has taken control of his body will not succeed" Alyssa responded as she closed her eyes, then reopened them to reveal glowing white slots where here eyes had been

Triton moved back from the light, this ranger was no ordinary ranger, then there was the voice inside of his head

*you are going to loose* The voice echoed, Triton could feel billys presence, could feel the blue ranger trying to claw his way back to the surface to take control.

"No your body is mine" Triton said out loud

Kira and Blake, Each holding one of Hunters arms around their shoulders

"What is happening?" Blake asked as they watched triton grab the sides of his head and fall to his knees

"I would place money on the fact that Alyssa has something to do with it" Kira responded as she tried to sheild her eyes from the intense light that Alyssa suite was emitting

Triton screamed as The light from Alyssa's ranger powers continued to wash over him like crashing waves

"NO YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED!" he screamed as he fell onto his back, the black cape that he wore around him, tangling around his head. The voice inside of his head continued to yell

*GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GIVE ME BACK MY BODY* The voice practically boomed now, so loud that he felt like he was going to explode

Alyssa could feel Billys personality becoming stronger and stronger as he climbed his way to the top, his mind had been surpressed by this creature whatever it was for so long. She could feel Billys frustration and anger surfacing, she could see the memory of trying to fight it when it happened, the Triton taunting him

"this isnt possible!" Triton screamed as he begun to heave, he clutched his stomach, then without any warning dark energy came puring out of his eyes, his ears, his nose and his mouth, his ranger armour changed from black and purple back to blue, the coin that had become darkened on his chest once displaying proudly the mighty form of the triceratops exploded like a glass mirror as the head seemed to strech out and let out an almighty roar and vanished back inside of the coin, his armour exploded with energy and a shockwave of black cloud shot out in all directions then faded away. Hunter, Blake and Kira watched as the dark energy hovered above him, it arched with electricity

"You may have expeled me from this body but I will find another to inhabit and then I will have my revenge!" The disjointed voice boomed around the hanger bay.

Alyssa's body grew brighter as the energy that was being emitted grew stronger and stronger, The Darkness that was once Triton shoT towards Kira. Kira begun to step backwards

"No!" Kira Screemed as the darkness begun to enter her body. Blake tried to stop it but the energy twisted around his hands and continued to move into her. But before it could completely take over her, brillant energy surged around Kira's body and the energy was forced out and contained inside of a sphere of light

Alyssa's body exploded with pure light as she floated towards it. "The time has come Triton, for all those beings that have caused harm to come to harm", Inside the sphere lgithing and fire exploded around the darkness as an almightly scream was heard and then the darkness was silenced

The brilliance around Alyssa was so bright that the whole hanger was bathed in light "It is done" Alyssa's voice echoed throughout the hanger as the light around her body faded and she floated to the ground and collapsed.

Kira was on her knees on the ground trying to regain her breath and her senses, she felt the anger and rage of the darkness, of what Triton was, she realised that now more then ever the darkness must be destroyed no matter what the cost.

Blake ran to Kira's side and helped her to her feet, they had to get out before Dagger arrived, if they didnt they would be outgunned "We have to get out of here!" Blake yelled as he begun to lead Kira towards the small sleek silver vessel on the far side of the Hanger,

Hunter who was still in bad shape nodded as he picked up Alyssa, but Alyssa stopped him and looked down at the figure of the former blue ranger, his face was no longer streaked with the dark viens, instead his face was pale and drawn, his body very thin and extremly worn...

"We have to take him with us" She struggled, Huntershook his head, no way was he helping that thing onto the ship. Alyssa could see what he was thinking

"Hunter, the darkness has been expelled, he has returned to the light" She passed out again. Hunter stood there taking a deep breath and sighed, if he didnt do what she asked he would never hear the end of it...  
>"Blake!" he yelled for his brother, he headed towards the ship to see him appear at the ramp and then head towards him Blake heard Hunters crys and prepaired himself to fight as he ran to the ramp and then headed towards his brother who was carrying an now unconcious Alyssa in his arms<p>

"What is it!" He looked around trying to find the source of the cause of Hunter's alarm.

"Alyssa wants us to take him with us" Hunter informed him, Blake gave him an odd look and then looked back down at the non moving figure

"Are you serious?" He asked as the sound of droid feet could be heard from outside of the Hanger bay. Hunter looked at him

Blake didnt argue, when Hunter gave him that look it meant tha the was dead serious and an argument wouldnt really be the best Idea right now.

"Alright, lets just get the hell out of here!" Blake yelled as the Hanger begun to shake, Blake picked up Billy and both of them ran towards the underside of the ship as the engines whined as they begun to start up.

Daggers patience wore thin as she watched and waited for the main doors to the hanger to be opened. Finally after about five minutes she lost her paitence.

"Move!" She hissed at the troops and the drones, Each one moved aside without questions as her daggers appeared in both of her hands, The once proud yellow power daggers of the sabertoothed ranger now where dark, with Blood red blades

"Morons!" She whispered quielty to herself as energy flowed down her arms and into the daggers themselves, Dagger begun to run faster at the doors, she then threw the dagers before her, the lanced into both sides of the doors, energy still flowing around her arms she held them out to her sides and then slammed into both of them exploding through the doors each oneexploded inwards, but she wasnt in time to stop the ship from blasting its way through the opposite wall and into the night sky.

Daggers blood boiled,

*You will not succedd* a small voice said from inside of her mind

"Shut up!" She hissed, the troops all looked to each other and then to Dagger

*The power of the Rangers will destroy you and your kind* The voice said again

"Your sad little group has already been defeated, it is only a matter of time" Dagger snarled. Walking towards the rubble of the door she reached out for her Daggers, each one flying into her hands.

*You may have my body, but my will is stronger, I will scratch away at your control and eventually expel you* THe voice continued

Dagger snickered and smiled to herself

"Do all that you will yellow ranger but you are trapped and I will never release you", She looked up into the night sky watching the ship blast into the atmosphered, they may have escaped, but Pylar 3 was now under the control of her lord.

"We will meet again" Dagger hissed as she wrapped her her black cloak around herself, walking away from the battle droids and troops and finally dissapearing into the fire and the smoke of the battle.

The ship was battered by heavy fire as Blake attempted to stear through Daggers defences,

"Shit" His swore quietly as he looked at the hud before him, He had to get through to open space before he could jump to warp. Alarms blaired around him

"Warning shields down to 78%" The computer announced, Blake slammed his right hand down on the console to silence the voice

"I know" He said cooley as he manipulated the controls and the ship made a series of evasive manuevers, flying between two of the massive mega ships that used to be part of the ranger fleet. The massive turbo lasers firing on the smaller vessel, it would be a miracle if they where to survive this

Tapping furiousy at the nav computer he entered a series of commands that he knew the computer wouldnt like and ploted a course through hyperspace, but they couldnt take the conventional route.

"Attention Pilot, Projected route is outside of known hyperspace markers" The computer complained showing him the route and marking it in red

"Override" Blake said cooly as the ship took another hit this time from a torpedo on the port side, the consoles around him sparked and smoke filled the cockpit, the mega ships had launched a smaller fighter group that was now rapidly gaining ground

"Order acknowledged" The computer announced as it plotted the course and idicated that it was ready

"Warning damage to port side deck 3, structural integrity breach" The computer announced

"Blake now would be a good time to jump!" Hunters voice yelled out over the com, Blake rolled his eyes as he cleared the blockade, didnt Hunter think that if he could he would have?

"Computer engage!" He ordered, the ship seemed to shimmer as the engine powered up, the warp engines flashed as the ship shot forward in a flash of light.

Megaship Vlad

The small shuttle made its way towards the largest of the megaships in the fleet, the vlad, Dagger stood alone in the aft state room of the shuttle just watching the stars pass by,

*Your control is slipping* the voice echoed in the back of her mind

*Day by day I grow stronger* the voice continued to taunt her, Dagger closed her eyes, and pushed back the voice, the yellow ranger continued to chip away at her day by day, but she would not faulter, she would kill her off eventually

"We have arived my lady" The captians voice announced over the com. She turned away from the stars and made her way towards the exit.

Blake checked the controls making sure that the Autopilot was still oncoarse. He leaned back into the chair allowing himself to relax briefly when the com chimed

"Blake, You should come down here" Kira's voice said over the com

"What is it?" He asked

"There something that you should see" Hunter responded, Blake took a deep breath and forced himself to get up

"On my way" He sighed as he climbed over the console behind him and made his way to the aft section through a set of doors and out into the corridor.

Dagger who had arrived on the bridge to see the small vessel jump away looked towards the crew on the bridge, each of them turning away and attending to their consoles, each one fearing what kind of punishment Dagger would unleash

"Vessel trajectory?" She asked to no-one in particular, a large burly man tapped his console and stood up cautiously,

"Unable to tract my lady some how the pilot has managed to fragment the warp signature" Dagger turned her helmeted head towards the man as her morph faded away to reveal her normal clothing, a dark almost black and yellow robe with a black cloak that flowed around her, her eyes seemed to flash between black and red

"Fragmented" She whispered as her eyes narrowed zeroing in on the crew member, she tilted her head looking at this small human

"Yes Lady Dagger" He responded the fear now evident in his voice.

*Already your hold is slipping, already they are to resourcefull for you, it is the human spirit that will prevail...* the voice echoed in the back of her mind,

Dagger cracked her neck pushing away the voice...

"Find a way to track them" She hissed as she turned and walked off the bridge.

Blake arrived at the medbay to find Kira standing at a console looking over data, she had recovered, but was still very shakey. Alyssa was laying on the bio bed as the infirmary scanner ran up and down the length of her body Hunter was sitting on the opposite bed, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed as per normal. Obviosly he was feeling better, Blake walked through the doors and into the infirmary

"How is she?" Blake asked, Kira took a deep breath she looked perplexed, The look she gave him was one of utter disbelief

"I dont know, there is def something going on here, the way she was able to turn Billy from the darkside..." She stopped talking and looked at the readings that she was getting from the bio scanner

"I cant make heads or tails of these readings!" She whispered, Hunter got off the bed and hobbled over to stand by Kira's side.

"Whats going on, whats wrong with her?" He asked the fear that something had happened to her evident in his voice, Kira sighed

"If I am reading this correctly, I would say that along with Alyssa's personality, there is another seperate powerful entity inside of her" She explained as she tapped the display, the computer chimed in the affirmative

"The computer has found a match for the brain waves..." Kira whispered as she read the readings

"Well who is it?" Blake asked, But before she had a chance to respond to the quiery a voice from behind them spoke, it was Billy, he was leaning against the bulkhead and cluthcing his left side.

"Dimetria"

To be continued...


End file.
